<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breakfast and flower crowns by oatsnhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166700">breakfast and flower crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsnhoney/pseuds/oatsnhoney'>oatsnhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kissing, Picnics, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompt: Link giving Zelda a gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsnhoney/pseuds/oatsnhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link would do anything for his princess: steal the stars and the moon, give his life, vanquish all evil.<br/>But to them, the smalls things, insignificant and sweet moments, were what mattered the most. And so, for her birthday, he would deliver just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breakfast and flower crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwedostuffz/gifts">andwedostuffz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>babe, i'm so sorry this is so late!! :&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt; i've really dropped the ball<br/>ilysm, thank u for being so impossibly patient with me<br/>it's not much, but i hope u enjoy this little thing b ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sweet smell of roasting fruits and sweet cake began to gently lure Zelda from her slumber. Tucked away and cozy in the small bed, she nestled into the comforter, thick and smelling of nature. Her lips curled gently, and she blinked slowly, enchanted by the sunlight glinting from the foggy window. The rays, warm and whispering tales of old, danced on her skin as she shifted, sighing contently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a moment to revel in the calm of the scene, the domestic wonder of it all, and to delight in the gentle humming wafting from below. There was a soft clattering of pans and dishes, but it suited the atmosphere peculiarly well. Burrowing further into the warm bed, she briefly wondered what he was doing. <br/><br/>Zelda didn’t have to ponder her question for much longer, as the familiar creak of the loft stairs reached her ears. The tantalizing smell of home (<em>this </em>home) and treasured memories drawing nearer. Excitedly, she sat up in bed, propped on her side by one elbow. Her hair, now short and light, swayed gently, tickling her raised shoulder. <br/><br/>He rounded the corner, a pleased spring in his step, a smile illuminated his face. “Ah, you’re awake,” he spoke, setting himself onto the bed, the mattress shifting with his weight. In his hands were a plate and a bowl, which were very obviously the culprits of that delicious scent. The porcelain bowl emitted a bright clink as he set it on the bedside table. His free hand reached up to brush a stray strand of her dandelion hair from her eyes, “Morning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, Link,” she cooed, an airy giggle passing from her lips. “What have you been up to?” She peered down at the plate still in his hands. Immediately, she could feel herself begin to salivate at the sight that greeted her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” He pushed the dish, the border decorated with flowery designs and figures of small animals, into her hands. “For you.” Her heart fluttered; his smile lit the world, she was sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my,” she breathed, staring down at the beautiful spread. Her eyes drifted to the center, surrounded by berries and various fruits, where a generous slice of fruitcake awaited her. “Link,” her voice broke as she gazed up at him, eyes glimmering with tears. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fruitcake: forever an emblem of her mother, who would make it each birthday for her. “Happy birthday, Zel.” He leaned in and kissed the crown of her head, ruffling her already bed-tousled hair. She laughed wetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a sweet gift,” she hummed, blinking away her tears. She smiled up at him again, love and adoration shining in her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s on the agenda for today,” Zelda asked, a bounce in her step. Her dress, yellow and breezy, swayed in time with the woven basket hooked in the bend of her arm. “I was thinking we would stop by the flea market and get ingredients for dinner tonight.” She turned to him, hopeful smile brilliant and heavenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Up to you.” Rolling up his sleeves -- the spring sun was growing stronger each day -- and gazing at the pleasantly clear sky, Link felt fulfilled and joyous, a strong affection soaring in his heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strolling up next to him, Zelda looped her free arm around his, groaning up at him. “Oh, come now! Surely you can help me decide what to do!” A spurious pout plastered on her face. It was replaced by a mischievous smile quickly, the facade melting away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He beamed down at her, laughs tumbling from his lips. “It is <em> your </em>birthday, you should choose.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then,” she huffed, pointing her chin upwards, “I <em> do </em>choose to go to the market.” And so, she led them off, laughing and swaying, towards the bustling market of Hateno. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think of this tomato?” She held the fruit up for him to inspect, both scrutinizing it’s surface for bumps and bruises. The sun bounced from its flesh as she turned it in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks good to me,” he decided, brows furrowed. “Ah, and how many carrots should we grab?” He showcased a handful, and she grabbed several from his clutches, placing them into her basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They paid the kind vendor, a sweet old woman, and wished her well. Moving onto the spice stand, a group of children sitting outside of a booth caught their attention. As it would seem, they caught theirs as well. One child, a boy of a tender age, beckoned for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatcha doin’?” Link asked, bending down to examine the various items and plants tossed about the children. In his hands, the boy weaved several vines and flowers together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re making jewelry, Link!” A girl chimed, grinning up at the couple, her smile toothless and innocent. “What do ya’ think, Zel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scooping the small child into her arms, Zelda praised her, “It’s wonderful! You’re so very skilled!” Her hand, graceful and thin, came to tickle the girl, and her squeals of laughter rang through the air. The other children giggled with them, and Link took the moment to admire her, and all she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her laughter slowly dwindled, Zelda asked the girl, “So, where did you acquire these supplies anyway?” Excitedly, the children, bouncing in place, described the field and forest in which they found each and every plant and flower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two left them then, parting with large waves and bright smiles, and made their way to this field to enjoy their lunch. The gentle breeze passed through their hair, curving around them, as they made their way through the village, pacifying and domestic just as its people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, they found themselves in a field with swaying grass and small critters, littered with flowers that created land-bound constellations upon the earth. After taking in the sloping hills and serene landscape, Zelda unfurled their quilted blanket and sat herself down, patting the space next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lunch is served,” she hummed, saving her hand dramatically over the food. “Dig in.” They sat in peace, listening to the chirp of birds and the song of the wind passing through the grass and trees’ leaves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, with their basket near empty beside a small collection of berries and slices of meat, they settled on their backs. The sky, a beautiful blue, smiled down on them that day, few clouds dotting its excellence, the sun a warm reminder of life, and all it stood for. A gentle exhale, in it carrying every stress away, passed through Zelda, and she allowed her eyes to drift closed, held secure against Link’s side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she finally opened her eyes again, the always gorgeous sky was painted with strokes of pink and orange, and the sun winked at the horizon. She turned, eyes settling on his, and he smiled at her, leaning closer to plant a sloppy peck on her forehead. Zelda laughed and returned the favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat up, hoping to watch the sun slip under the edge of her sight. He sat up with her, and turned to face her, one hand risen to cup her cheek tenderly. In his hands, a gorgeous crown of small flowers and vines, braided and twisted in an eloquent design. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no shock or surprise when he placed it on her head, fixing it around her mussed hair. Their eyes locked, a motionless dance commencing between them, and he whispered, voice brimming with emotion, “For you, my princess, anything. Happy birthday.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!! ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ♪)<br/>pls leave ur thoughts below!! i also highly recommend going to check out vi's art!! she's absolutely amazing and i love her so much! ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡ (she also has her half of the exchange on her insta and tumblr!!) </p>
<p>links:<br/>♡https://www.instagram.com/p/B66dbNYlhy4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link<br/>♡https://vx3art.tumblr.com/post/190066627773/hello-babs-heres-a-piece-i-did-for-my-amazing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>